A New Dawn
by BellaMarie94
Summary: What if the reason Bella and Edward met was when Bella was turned into a vampire? What would happen? What would be different about the story we all know and love? Read to find out. Please R
1. The Change

Hello! Hope you like this story! This is my first Twilight fanfic.

Summary: What if the reason Bella and Edward met was when Bella was turned into a vampire? What would happen? What would be different about the story we all know and love?

* * *

"See you later Emily!" I called through the darkness of the night.

"See you at school tomorrow, Bella!" Emily called back as she got in to her car then sped off.

As Bella walked through the empty parking lot she though of her day at school, completely unaware of the presence shadowing her footsteps.

When she reached her car she unlocked it and slowly got in. She put her keys in the ignition and turned on the car. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder, only to find someone sitting in her passenger's seat. If he could be defined as a someone, from the light of the single street light in the parking lot she could see a man with red eyes and pearl white skin. She was him smile, revealing his perfect white teeth.

Fear shook her bones at the thought that she hadn't even heard him get in the car. When he reached out a hand to her, she froze; stiff as a pole.

His smile widened and he touched her neck. She flinched slightly; his touch was as cold as ice. She could see the hunger and longing in his eyes. Those savage eyes, they were blood read and everything about this man made her think of a monster. When he drew his head to her neck and bit her, the only thought that register in her mind was; vampire. She was so scared that tears quietly ran down her cheeks. She was trying hard to think as she felt the life drain out of her.

'Think, think, think!' In all the movies she had ever seen of vampires the only war they could die was if you set them on fire. She had a lighter in her bag! But the flame needed to be bigger. She needed something flammable. She had perfume in her bag, which was flammable. As he continued to suck her blood she grabbed her school bag from the floor of the car where it had dropped after the vampire's advance. The man paid no attention to anything she did. She pulled out the lighter and perfume. As she lit the lighter in her right had she aimed the perfume at his right side. When she sprayed the perfume, his side was engulfed in flames. Shocked, he pulled back. She quickly opened the driver's side car door, causing her to fall out of the car. He tried to advance again but she engulfed him in flames, which set her car on fire. She scooted backwards several feet and stopped. Bella could see the anger in his face as he jumped towards her from the burning vehicle. As he came near she sprayed him with fire again, which made him step back, right into the burning car. She saw him burning to dust as she slowly lost consciences.

When Bella woke up after three days of unending pain she found herself lying on a hard, flat surface. She looked at her body finding herself naked except a thin white cloth that had been place over her. She saw that she was lying on a metal table in a room filled with other people who, she suspected were dead. She got off the table and wrapped that cloth around herself and walked to the door. Bella looked out the little glass pane and saw doctors hurrying to and fro. She knew the nest thing she needed to do was find some clothes. She also knew that she couldn't just walk out the door of the room where she suspected they put dead people. She looked around the room for another exit. On the other side of the room were two metal double doors, she walked over to them and pulled one open slightly. Peeking out the door, she accessed her surroundings. On the other side of these two doors lay the outside world, clouded in darkness at the moment. Bella closed the door, wondering if she could find some clothes in the room itself. Looking around the room, she noticed one difference in her surroundings. There was a man with blond hair, very pale skin, a kind face, and ocher eyes standing by the other door.

"Looking for these?" he said, indication the clothes in his hands.

"Yes," Bella said, as she cautiously walked towards him.

When she stopped in front of him he said, "here," and turning around he said, "you should get dressed." Bella quickly put on the clothes he handed her, and said, "I'm done."

When he turned around he said, "We should go now." He started walking towards the door and she followed, saying "Where are we going?"

"Home," he said as he opened on of the big metal doors for her.


	2. The Makeover

Here is my second chapter! Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

"So, who are you?" Bella asked about half an hour after they had left the hospital in a black

Mercedes with dark tinted windows. She had been glaring the whole time.

"Carlisle Cullen, I'm a vampire, and so are you, Bella." The man said.

"How do you know who I am?" Bella whispered while scowling at him.

"I read you hospital records." Carlisle answered calmly watching the road and occasionally

glancing at her.

"I'm a vampire because I was bitten, right?" still glaring at him.

"Yes," Carlisle said, keeping his eyes on the road.

The remainder of the time spent on the drive from her hometown to Carlisle's home in Forks,

Washington was spent explaining vampires to her. By the time they were pulling into the

country drive of the Cullen's home two days had passed, and Bella knew all she needed to

know.

When Carlisle parked the car Bella stepped out. Carlisle got out of the car and she followed him

inside his house. They walked in and Bella could see seven pars of eyes watching her. It was a

little creepy, but Carlisle had said that one of the vampires in his cove could see the future, so

she suspected they knew exactly when and she and Carlisle were coming in from.

"This is Bella," Carlisle said, motioning for me to walk towards them. Bella could see that

everyone was trying to hold back laughter.

"Is something wrong with my name?" Bella asked, confused.

Everyone simultaneously burst out laughing, which made her even more confused.

"No it's just that Isabella means devoted to God, and you're a vampire." The girl with the spiky

black hair said between giggles.

When everyone stopped laughing Carlisle started introducing everyone to Bella.

"This is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie laughing

had subsided into smiling, while everyone else had stopped a minute before.

"It's not that funny," Bella mumbled while staring at her feet and blushing.

Smiling, Carlisle said, "Well, Alice and Rosalie, why don't you find Bella some new clothes to

wear."

"Okay!" Alice said with a giant smile on her face as she skipped over to Bella and linked arms

with her. She dragged me upstairs and into what Bella guessed was Alice's room. Alice

continued to drag her to her closet where she let go of Bella's arm and looked through her

clothes. She pulled out a black hat, blue tank top, dark jean shorts, and a pair of black and

white thigh-high socks. She turned to look at Bella with her finger on her chin. Suddenly a smile

crept up onto her face and she went back to fishing through hr closet. When she had

finished she pulled out a pair of dark blue high top Chuck Taylor converse shoes.

Alice handed Bella the clothes and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Take a quick shower

and get dressed!" Alice said while smiling at her.

When Bella had done what Alice asked she opened the bathroom door. "I'm done," she told

Alice who was sitting on her bed with Rosalie.

"Okay, it's you turn now, Rose!" Alice said as the two girls got off the bed and walked into the

bathroom.

Rosalie fished a brush and blue ribbon out of a side drawer near the sink and got to work. She

made Bella sit on a stool and began brushing through her brown hair. She took a pair of

scissors and trimmed my bangs then started braiding a black ribbon into Bella's waist-length

hair.

"Done!" Rosalie said a few minutes later, "How do you like it?"

Bella looked in the mirror, she was more beautiful then she ever imagined she would be.

Rosalie had put a little makeup on her, but her flawless face didn't need much. "Wow!" she

said and turning to the two other girls, she said," Thanks."


End file.
